


Swords: Redrawn

by littlemixedmuffet



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Apprenticeship, Blood and Injury, Drama, F/M, Haki (One Piece), Look at this child, Original Character(s), Parent Dracule Mihawk, Slow Burn, Swords, except he's fucking terrible at it, genocide with a twist, she's got trust issues up the wazoo, two dumb idiots fighting each other with swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemixedmuffet/pseuds/littlemixedmuffet
Summary: She had one steadfast goal her entire life: succeed her teacher as the World's Strongest Swordsman. She did not account for a directionless, wanted pirate to land on their doorstep with the same idea. Nor did she expect her teacher to agree to house the idiot for two years.She really should stop expecting things to go her way.Or:Zoro finds out just how hard it is to recruit crew members----Cross-posted on FF.Net under the same title
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loving re-write of a story I began damn near 10 years ago at the tender age of 13 on FF.Net which can be read here.
> 
> Please join me for a deep dive back into my first love: crying at 1 AM because I've barely written anything.

The grass smoothed out underneath my bare feet as I walked along the hillside, the hazy clouds above keeping me shaded from the dwindling sunlight. I’d still be inside quietly studying if not for hearing the birds call in the distance from some disturbance. 

It was that knowing chill running down my spine that tore my focus away from my books. It urged me to figure out what had happened. The humandrills kept to themselves and the other threats on the island were far and few between to create such a thunder. 

My brows creased at what could have come to our dilapidated island. Despite the dismissive reply I got from Master over the transponder snail, who seemed to care not about the state of his island and more about the coming execution, I decided to have a look myself.

I kept my wrist casually on the hilt of my sword as I came over the peak of a hill and to the supposed site of impact. Near the center of the peak was a large paw-print in the ground and a man in its center. 

I glanced back and forth, looking for the creature that must’ve made its mark on the ground and squashed this man or any other similar marks to show where it had gone but came up empty. It was like both had appeared out of nowhere which only added to my confusion. I took a second to bemuse my  _ friend’s _ sudden entrance into my life and wondered if they were a part of similar circumstances. 

Carefully making my way towards the man did nothing to rouse him and, as I grew closer, I came to notice the blood smeared on his body and clothes. It appeared days old but the racket was barely an hour ago. Things weren't adding up. 

An old, ugly scar crossed his chest and three swords lay haphazardly underneath him. I hesitated at the edge of the large pit in which he lay unconscious as some pieces came together. 

**That’s the swordsman he spoke about.**

Shaking my head at the improbable thought, I jumped into the pit and advanced quietly with my sheathed sword in hand. This could be an elaborate attack. If word got to the wrong people about this being Master’s home, thousands of his challengers would flock here.  This could be the beginning of a headache for both of us. 

However, prodding his side and arms did nothing to wake him and for lack of better phrasing, he appeared to have breathed his last. I hoped whatever death befell him was quick and that whatever brought it had left our shores. 

I glanced back and forth, musing if it was the trouble to bury him or leave his body out for the animals. “But that still leaves his swords…” I murmured quietly to myself, tapping on my bottom lip in thought. “It’s not like Master or I need new ones. I suppose there’s no trouble leaving it here…”

A stray breeze blew past my left ear before a small white ghost came into view, sticking a pink tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and shooed the Hollow away with my sword sheath as its creator neared. “Horo, horo, horo! Aren’t you nosy?” The pink-haired princess giggled as she floated into view, covering her mouth as she gasped. “Well, isn’t this a surprise? I’m pretty sure that’s-”

“I don’t care who it is or what it is, Perona. You have an affinity for dead things. Have fun with it.”

. . . 

I find he’s truly alive a few days later after being dutifully nursed by Perona, whose original intention was to make herself a new friend. He still looks a sight, being covered head to toe in bandages while running through the castle looking for his swords that Perona had “hid” as well as running from the woman herself. It’s irritating and distracting. 

I tell Master no more than three times that he should let me get rid of both of them at once. He waves the notion off and advises me to take the time to practice my Haki instead before hanging up again.

The swordsman and I nearly cross paths as I leave the dining room, forcing me to make use of the old passages and trick doors to get around him as I feel his light closing in. I do my best to ignore his shouts about moving hallways and rooms swapping places when the door clicks in place behind me.

It doesn’t take long to learn he’s a directionless idiot as I keep an eye on his whereabouts, feeling his presence coming and go as he passes through the same corridor multiple times a day. My opinion is only solidified when Perona floats past, gliding on her back next to me as I hide in the library.

“I had to take a nap! He’s just not making it fun anymore. I even told him where I had hidden his weapons, twice!” She holds two fingers up to my face before pouting and huffing like a child, crossing her arms over her chest. “I thought you had to be at least a little smart to make it that far on the Grand Line.” 

I worry about the eventual tantrum she’ll have with how she behaves. My life is now one exhausting torment after another. She does circles in the air and rests on her stomach, supporting her head with her palms and looking at me for sympathy as she bats her long eyelashes.

“If you want him to move faster, use one of your little Hollows as a guide for him.” I counter from my spot on top of one of the bookshelves, one hand on the hilt of my sword, Rakurai, and the other on a sharpening stone. With the door locked, I had hoped that I could ensure one place where I didn’t have to deal with him. Though now I realize that wouldn’t limit my interactions with the ghost woman. 

“Better yet, you could’ve left him in the wilderness to die. It seemed like he was nearly there.” Tossing the stone aside, I sidle down the ladder at the top of the bookshelf, resting my back against the rungs. “Or you could guide him to his weapons yourself. That would get him out of here sooner.”

“Well, of course, that would get him out sooner but then my fun would be over!” She sticks her tongue out at me. “And then I’d be stuck with you sulking about all the time. It’s not like things will get any better either once Mihawk returns.” Perona rights herself in the air, floating closer and reaching out as if to touch my face. “Oh, if only you’d let me make you cute, then we would have all the fun in the world! We could do each other’s makeup and go shopping for new outfits and find all sorts of cute creatures. I could be like your big sister-!”

“That’s enough, Perona.” I snap, shooting a side-eye to her as I bare my teeth.  It does well to scare her hands away and she goes back to her childish pout. She puts some distance between the two of us. 

“First, I know our ideas of ‘cute’ differ greatly. Second, I still can’t believe you’re older than me when you act like this. And, third, I can’t believe Master is just letting him roam about like this! I told him how dangerous this all is but he won’t listen! He’s just so--” I scream and slam my fist on the bookshelf behind me, rattling several books onto the floor.  Huffing, I jump down and begin to clean up my mess, turning my shoulder to her. “Just get him out of here and let me know when you do. I can bet that none of us have time for him.”

There’s an indignant sound made behind me, originating from Perona’s throat, but she doesn’t go further than that. Our arguments typically end in stalemates with one of us stomping off, more often than not her, and this one seems no different. At least I know I’m right this time and won’t have to hear it from her later.

_ The sooner the swordsman goes, the better. I just want life to go back to normal already. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back again.
> 
> Not gonna stop this time.
> 
> Trans-continental writing, here we go.

If ghosts could slobber, I feel like it would most likely happen with the one blowing raspberries in my face at dawn. 

Perona, now in the flesh and dressed in a red, black, and white striped nightie, is flanked by her Hollows who all share the same shit-eating grin as their creator. She’s sitting at the foot of my bed, arms crossed triumphantly over her chest. 

The sun fights to break through the clouds and into my cramped bedroom, struggling to light the jewels on her petite crown. It’s been a quiet week since the swordsman finally found his way to his weapons and out of the castle. I felt like I could finally relax.

“What?” My terse voice cuts from underneath the thick comforter, warming me from the cold stone of the castle. 

A few seconds pass as the ghost moves from my view but Perona remains silent, shoulders are shaking and the hints of laughter bubbling in her chest as if telling me her secret would kill her. 

My patience wanes and I sit up, slamming my hands down on either side of me. “Perona, are you going to tell me what the hell you’re here for or not?!”

She covers her mouth and begins cackling loudly as if I’ve just told the best joke she’s heard. In between giggles, the truth begins to leak out. “He-- he’s going to be-- He’s going to be here for two years!” 

She lets out a terrible yowl and falls back against the wall, laying across my legs as hers kick in the air. “Mihawk spoke to the Straw Hat pirate and he decided he’s going to train him for two years!” The hairs on the back of my neck stand up all at once and I feel my fingers start to twitch from the news. 

Every fiber in me screams in opposition.

I shove Perona aside and bolt out of bed, too emblazoned to grab shoes or anything else. I’m left in my long nightgown, looking much like a damsel running from some horrific beast as I dash down the hallway towards Master’s quarters. “He’s back already and didn’t tell me!” 

When rounding the corner into the hallway, I slow as I hear a voice. “-are my guests here. They are not to be harmed despite any differences you may have here on the island or in the past. You and my student will train alongside each other and participate in your respective singular study as well. If I am to be asked to travel as my work as one of the Seven Warlords, she will train you in my stead. I cannot risk my status even in the face of agreeing to train you. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” A shiver runs down my spine and I curse the stone underneath my bare feet and the thin gown I've chosen. “I eagerly await my training with you.” There’s a pause and an additional shiver comes over my body as I hear someone-- no,  _ him _ \-- clear their throat. 

Another second passes. 

I hope for the moment to pass so that I can sneak back to my room. When silence reigns, I start to tiptoe back.

“You don’t have to hide from our newcomer, Arcelia.” I frown and curl my hands up at my sides, swearing under my breath. 

My feet slap against the ground as I move to stand in the doorway, shoulders squared and chin raised high. I can’t get rid of the annoyed look on my face. 

The green-haired swordsman is down at Master’s feet, his head to the floor as he kneels before him. His bandages are there but fewer in number now. His body is covered in a new layer of dirt and grime. 

I turn my nose up at the sight and meet Master’s gaze. “Roronoa, this is my honored student, your peer, your rival, Arcelia. Arcelia, you remember me telling you about the lonely frog in the well.” 

I let out a scoff and turn away, holding my hands behind my back. “I remember.” 

The incident with Don Krieg in the East Blue felt like a lifetime ago. He’d left me alone in the care of idiotic Marines after going after the remaining ship in the fleet. Waking up on the wrong side of that damned coffin by a stray cannonball had been all he needed to make the decision to eliminate the whole crew. 

“I’m going back to bed if that’s all you ask, Master.” The moment I turned on my heels, he cleared his throat again.

“You will show Roronoa to one of the rooms in the West Tower. Make sure you point him to the baths there as well. Get him a fresh set of clothes.” My feet stilled at the edge of the door, fingers twitching and teeth clenched as I listened to my orders. “You two will reconvene tomorrow morning for training. That is all.”

“Yes, Master.” I glanced over my shoulder to Roronoa who now stood at his full height, swords bound to his side. His dark eyes ran over my body from head to toe and I got the notion he was sizing up his competition. I frowned and faced away from him. “Keep up. I’m only showing you once.” 

My feet padded along the floor, sending tingles up the back of my legs at the loss of warmth from the rugs and kindling fire in Master’s quarters. The air between us grew thin and the swordsman chose to break it.

“I never knew Mihawk had taken a student.” He has a curious lilt to his voice. His voice has a different timbre than Master’s, now that I’m able to hear it calmly. It’s deeper and it bounces off the walls into my ears. I quickly decided that I don’t like it.

“It wasn’t the sort of information that needed to be spread. The right people knew about it.” I try to speed up my pace towards the West side of the castle. I want to limit my time in his presence. 

My mind raced at the thought of two constant years that my routine will be broken up. It could break my studies altogether.

“How long have you been his student?” He matches my pace but stays two steps behind me, his swords clinking against each other. There’s a tinier noise and I check over my shoulder to see he also has three golden earrings. He’s too noisy. That’ll need to be fixed.

“Long enough.” My voice is curt and sharp with him. I hope it’s enough to stop the questions and for the time being. After more than a few seconds of silence, it seems to be and my shoulders relax. 

I trace my hands along the cracks in the old wall as we scale the stairwell to the West tower, the morning sun’s rays straining to peek in from the East. It's far too much space for two people but the population is quickly multiplying.

I all but burst through the door to the baths, waving a cursory hand towards the faded mosaic tiles and ornate golden faucets leading into the large bath. I crossed my fingers that they still worked in this section of the castle before continuing on down the hall, shoving open the heavy wooden door to the master bedroom of the West Tower. 

Coughing, I glanced about the dusty room with its bare four-poster bed and armoire with chipped paint. Cobwebs of unimaginable size hung in every corner.

**How long has this area of the castle been forgotten with its lonely two inhabitants?**

“I’ll ask Perona if her ghosts can clean up the place.” I walked across the room, opening the windows. The warm spring breeze wafted in from the ruins in the distance. “I will procure a few sets of clothes for you from...somewhere.” He’s still in the same red and white striped shirt as when I found him days ago.  At least he seemed to be Master’s size if anything else. 

I pause as I begin to walk away, hand resting on the doorframe. My muscles fought against the will to leave immediately as I opened my mouth again. “Perona has taken residence in the dungeons and I’m in the East Tower. If you happen to need anything, that’s where we will be.”

With that, I let my muscles fulfill their desires and walk in the opposite direction before he has the chance to reply. I don’t want to hear if he has anything else to say anyway.

...

The weeks passed quietly with next to no interaction between the two of us.  We’re forced to see the other during training, though Master hasn’t encouraged any sparring matches yet, and at dinner in the evening but we otherwise stay to our respective sides of the castle. 

I first expressed some surprise at the dwindling shouts heard in my corner of the castle. I reached out with my Haki every morning to check for his presence, only to see that he hadn’t lost his way and shown up in my tower by accident. Perona was eager to answer. 

“I was able to keep a few Hollows in the hallway by his room to guide him. Per your suggestion after all.” She mused, sitting next to me in a secluded window seat in the library with a novel in her hands. A look at the title has me rolling my eyes. It’s about a monster and its creator. I turn back to my own astronomy text. 

“Besides,” Perona gave me a grin, nudging her shoulder into mine. “With your birthday coming up, I had to help you out somehow. As a gift.”

My head whipped towards her, mouth agape and eyes wide before it settled into a glare. “Who told you?” She giggled, holding the book to her chest as she looked away bashfully. 

“Oh, no one important.” She flipped her hair and winked at me. “But Mihawk did let it slip that we’d have a guest coming by tonight so I needed to be on my best behavior.” She sighed dramatically, laying her head on my shoulder. I try to ignore the tingle up my spine as just the feeling of her hair on my neck. But I know and my nails scratch into the leather of my book.

**The Vice-Admiral.**

“I’m amazed he’s letting me stay. He said,” She puffs up her chest and narrows her eyes as she stares down the empty space before her. The look is uncanny for her. “‘You are allowed to participate if you are not a distraction’ as if that would make me feel better about being kicked out.” 

She continues to rattle on but I’ve long since drowned her out, running the scene of the Vice-Admiral’s last visit in my mind. 

His shining smile. 

His perfectly polished shoes. 

His hand on the small of my back. 

I could feel the bile rising in my throat and threw my book aside as I jumped up and rushed out of the library, startling her tirade. “Hey! Where are you going? We need to discuss your outfit!”

“I already have clothes, Perona! Drop it.” I burst through the library doors, doubling my pace to the closest bathroom as I tasted breakfast for a second time. 

I don’t even bother closing the door behind me as I scrambled down on my knees in front of the toilet. My fingers grip the bowl until my knuckles turn white, splintering cracks of porcelain shooting from underneath the tips. 

After retching several times and then heaving nothing more than the spit in my mouth, I throw myself away from the toilet and against the wall, my hair plastered to my sweaty forehead while my heart thundered against my chest. 

My head is spinning. 

When I close my eyes, the Vice-Admiral is all I can see. 365 days have moved so fast. Tears threatened to fall. 

I needed to be stronger. This couldn’t do at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was always going to be difficult to write. 
> 
> If you find subject matter including abusive violence, blood, and the like unsettling, please take care if you continue through with this chapter.

The clock strikes seven. 

Our familiar dining table had been swapped out, somehow, from the long, imposing stone slab to a smaller more intimate square oak, most likely plucked from the wreckage of the surrounding kingdom.

I noted there was room for 6 but only 5 settings had been placed, leaving one end of the table empty. A bejeweled candelabra was lit in the middle and offered the only light aside from the large, yellow moon.

I wished for more space tonight but knew I would have none.

I dug my nails into the flesh of my hand.

Despite my continued arguments earlier in the afternoon, Perona had won the fight and been allowed to style my hair at least, pulling back the locks with a ruby red headband to match the black lace of my dress.

Sighing, I continued into the room and took my place seated to Master’s direct right, his arms crossed over his chest as he sat at the head of the table. Even with the knowledge of prior visits from the Vice-Admiral, Master looked ready to yawn at any moment.

My eyes flickered to the door as it opened, ready to stand but the sensation of a familiar, albeit annoying light kept me in place.

Zoro stepped into the dining hall, dressed in a simple black kimono with a white obi and his scarred chest bared. His golden earrings jingled like a poorly made wind chime.

I whipped my head to Master, eyes narrowed in anger but fear made my trembling fingers grip the table. “Master-”

“Roronoa is under my protection. You have no need for concern.” He placed one hand on my shoulder and used the other to direct the swordsman to the seat next to me, quickly dismissing my emotional state.

The blood began to drain from my cheeks. Who knew how the Vice Admiral would take a highly sought after and wanted man at the table?

“Arcelia.” He nodded curtly at me as he took his place, matching Master’s pose with arms crossed.

“Zoro.” My gaze returned back to the door, glad for his presence next to me but uninterested in it. My skin grew cold and I stood up suddenly, Master but only a second behind me. 

He was here. 

He was joined by Perona, who no doubt, had been there to greet Him at the door and chat His ear off while they made their way to the dining hall. Her macabre dress looked so odd next to Him.

The flicker of candlelight danced off of His features and made Him look more monstrous than before, His Marine coat threatening to fall off His broad shoulders. His bright blue eyes met mine and His pearly teeth revealed themselves in a polite, but wicked grin.

Two golden canines sparkled.

“How delightful. I see we are joined by more guests this evening.” He took the seat to Master’s left, never looking away from me as He spoke but for a moment to take in the young swordsman next to me. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. “And such interesting guests they are. You didn’t make HQ aware of this. Should we be concerned?”

Hollows paraded around the room, bringing in carafes of wine and sake and plates of steaming food. Master held his glass out, letting them fill it before he brought the glass to his lips.

He took a moment, swirling the liquid as he shrugged a shoulder. “You know how the mail is these days. The right people will get word of them eventually.” Master relaxed in his chair, motioning to the meal being placed before Him. “But, please, do enjoy dinner before it cools.”

“I plan on it. I do look forward to these visits.” My nails dug into my thigh underneath the table, helping me keep my composure as He stared me down. I ignored the tip of a shoe against my ankle, quietly shoveling rice into my mouth. 

The two of them launched into their usual chatter about Master’s duties and what he had done recently to keep the peace, including a quick congratulations about the events of Marineford. I did not miss the way Zoro gripped his cup of sake a little tighter.

Marineford had directly affected Zoro: the battle going one way or the other could have led to his quick dismissal or his permanence in my life.

I quietly listened to some of the more personal details as they went on. Master hadn’t thought it was important to tell me his place there or what had occurred but that didn’t keep me from stealing his newspaper before it went into the trash.

I couldn’t help but lament the terrible clash between the World Government and the Whitebeard Pirates and all the deaths that occurred. The entire world was about to undergo a great shift and I was thankful for being able to hide away in our corner of the world.

The Vice-Admiral laughed, His whole body shaking as a mini Hollow floated by to refill His wine glass. “I swear, they think that it’s over but this is just the beginning of a new war. They have no clue what they’re in for.” He let out a contented sigh, resting His cheek against a closed fist.

His foot edged further up my leg. “You’ll know that soon enough, Arcelia, dear. I can’t believe you’ll be 19 in a few days and then there are only two more years to go. With your experience underneath one of the Seven Warlords, why, we could make you a Commodore from the start! I’m sure of it. Under my command, of course.”

“Of course…” I repeated, closing my knees to stop His advance. His eyes widened just a bit in surprise and the glare of a golden tooth caught my eye as a smile began to cross His face.

“Oh, Arcelia,” His foot moved away only to be replaced by His heel into the top of my right foot. I slowly set my fork down, my back straightening bit by bit as I kept from making a sound.

I just have to keep quiet. This is all a part of His game.

The grin on the Vice-Admiral’s face grew wider as He gave the same treatment to the other foot. Master continued to eat but Perona and Zoro seemed to be focused on the exchange, aware something was amiss. Yet both stayed silent.

“Sweet girl,” He continued, pressing down until I felt a sharp crack. Pain blossomed and surged up through my leg. I bit hard into the inside of my cheek. “You have been fortunate to be a student of the most powerful swordsman in this world. You must know your manners.”

“Of course...sir.” He hummed, pleased now, and leaned back in His chair before motioning for me to stand. I swallowed hard and did as He commanded.

I had solace in knowing this treatment would end soon. It would have been easier to tolerate without our new audience members. “Yes, yes. Let’s see that wonderful mark of yours.” He was practically growling at this point, the gums of His teeth showing as His grin grew.

My heels clicked against the floor as I took careful steps around Master and towards Him, ignoring the searing pain of my broken foot. Goosebumps grew across my back, open to the air in this dress.

This dress that He had gifted to me on my 16th birthday, left neatly on my bed with a bouquet of flowers and a note to _please_ wear it at all times in His presence.

I stood next to Him, arms at my sides as I awaited the next order. “Turn around.” I made the mistake of making eye contact with Zoro before complying. I wouldn’t understand that look in his eyes until that winter day.

I faced away from everyone, looking to the wilderness and ruins outside through the tall doors leading to the balcony. The sigil on my back was displayed for them all to see. My veritable shackles and death sentence.

He sighed and traced a finger from the top to the bottom of the black marks, doubling the goosebumps. “I never get tired of seeing this. You truly are amazing. An unblemished pearl in this wide ocean.”

His finger was replaced with cold metal and I bit into the inside of my cheek as He cut into my back, tracing where His finger had just been. When He reached the bottom edge, He made a quick swipe up and dug the tip of the knife in just a bit harder. Blood welled up quickly, running a neat trail down.

“My favorite part.” He whispered, smearing the blood at the bottom of my back as He moved a hand to my hip.

I couldn’t hold back the gasp as a brief shock overtook my body from head to toe. The mark on my back began to glow, pulsing faintly with my rapid heartbeat before lighting up the room as if it were daytime. Tracing the same lines as the knife, my skin pieced itself back together as if nothing had ever happened.

The room darkened all at once. I breathed in and out and in and out through my nose, keeping my shoulders and back straight.

“You may turn back around.” I did as told, looking down at Him. He offered me a sweet smile, licking the blood that had gotten on His hand. “You are dismissed. Miss Perona here has been so kind as to drop your birthday present off in your room for me.”

Despite the tears peeking in the corners of my eyes and the lurch of my stomach, I smiled back at Him. “Thank you, sir.” I left, leaving my meal untouched.

Limping to the safety of my bedroom, I tore the dress to shreds in a moment of unleashed emotion for the comfort of my own clothes and thick blankets.

I threw the wrapped present under my bed with the unopened others.

Lightning struck a tree outside, splitting it in two.


End file.
